


It's too late because...

by Robronfan94



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Comfort, Getting Together, Love, M/M, POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-09 18:53:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robronfan94/pseuds/Robronfan94
Summary: Aaron says it's too late but for the wrong reason





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do a different story where Aaron forgives Robert but says it's too late...
> 
> The first story will be from Aaron's POV. The second Robert...
> 
> Hope u enjoy x

"All I'm asking for is another chance." That's what Robert says my husband the love of my life. I've missed him so much! Everyone from my family and his are here I decide to make him wait a bit.

"It's too late for that." He looks at me with sadness and I know that he's hurt inside. He's a mess. My handsome man isn't there it's someone else someone that I don't recognise.

"It's too late...." He nods his head. I know he isn't gonna expect what I say next.

"It's too late because you haven't got my my fave desert!" He looks at me with hope and I move forward.

I take his face in my hands and kiss him. He's surprised at first but kisses me back. We both pull back. But I don't move my hands.

"No more lies! Understand? You tell me everything! I love you so much and I want to be with you! From now on the truth always ok?!"

"Ok I swear! Aaron! I'll tell you everything! Thank you!" He jumps into my arms and I hold him tight.

He's whispering "thank you" over and over. I kiss the top of his head and run my hands down his back. The love of my life!

I can see my family looking but I don't care. I stroke his face and he leans into the touch. He kissed my forehead before resting his own agaisnt me.

I know it's gonna be a long ride but I can't give up on him! 

I spent ages wanting him and now I've got him. My Robert! My husband.

The man wrapping his arms around me and pulling me into his chest. Running his fingers through my hair.

My Robert...


	2. Robert's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Robert feels when Aaron says it's too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same as before only Robert's thoughts x

"All im asking for is a chance." That's what I tell Aaron. MY Aaron. The one person that I love more than anything my whole life my baby. 

I've missed him so much! Staying in the mill didn't help! I remember when I cried myself to sleep because my book was there. The book I read to him every night before we fell asleep.

I look at him inside screaming please! I won't let you down again! "It's too late for that." He says and my heart breaks I've truly lost him now. His whole family is laughing at me

"It's too late.." I nod my head not wanting to hear anymore.

"It's too late because you haven't got my fave desert!" What?! I look at him with hope! Maybe he'll let me cook him dinner tonight and we can talk.

I'm about to speak but he comes up to me placing his hands on my face and kisses me! I freeze for a second but then my stomach jolts and I kiss him back. I've missed him so much!

We pull back but his hands remain were they are.

"No more lies ok! Understand? You tell me everything! I love you so much and I want to be with you! From now on the truth always ok?!"

"Ok! Aaron! I swear I'll tell you everything! Thank you!" I jump into his arms and cling on afraid to let go incase he says it's a mistake.

I keep on thanking him and I feel his hands down my back. He's pressing kisses to my head! I've missed his kisses!

Everyone's looking but I don't care! I pull back and he strokes my face I can't yelp but lean into his touch. I've missed it so much.

I lean forward and kiss his forehead leaving my lips there for a second before pulling back and resting it against his.

I know it's gonna take ages for him to trust me but I've got him back!

My Aaron! A second chance and I'm not going to waste it! 

He's my beautiful husband and I love him

I can do anything with my beautiful baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories xx


	3. What's happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert worrying about Aaron's eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make this into a story with multiple chapters. Stories with different routes like today's episode x

"What's happened?" Robert asked Aaron. He saw him with a black eye and was instantly worried. The thought of Aaron hurting himself again was terrifying to imagine. His Aaron.

Aaron was about to speak before Adam did. "It's nothing. So back off ok." Robert nodded his head and was about to leaved.

"Ignore him Robert." Aaron said. Robert faced him before he spoke again. "Look in fine. I'm not hurting myself honesty! I need to keep my self in one piece for my man." Robert's heart broke. Aaron had a new boyfriend! He couldn't blame him. 

Aaron was so beautiful anyone would be lucky to be with him. 

"Oh ok. I hope your happy with him honestly Aaron." He whispered. 

Aaron pulled his arm back. "Thank you! I love you!" Aaron said before kissing him. Robert pushed him away. "Aaron! What's your boyfriend gonna say about you kissing me?!"

"Nothing!" Aaron smiled "because you're him!" Robert was confused. "This is all I wanted Rob. You knowing something was wrong like before. Before everything you would know if I was upset of if something was wrong. And you would fix it! That's all I wanted again! To hope you still care and you do!"

"Aaron! Of course I care! I can't switch it off!" Robert said.

"Look I do want to be with you but can I just have a week to myself please? I'm going on holiday with Liv and when we come back I'll text you. Can you do that for me Rob? Give me a bit of time."

"Of course. Take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere." Robert whispered taking Aaron in his arms and hugging him..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Tumblr: robronfan948


	4. I'm here you're ok baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert's getting settled in home farm when he gets a text of Adam. Normally he wouldn't bother but he knows if Adam is texting it's important...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank god for bad Robert! I can't wait till he makes all the whites pay! They better watch out...

Robert sat down and took a good look at home farm. He was finally in! Messing with Rebecca was to easy! He couldn't wait to make her pay for costing him Aaron. His Aaron.

Yesterday all he wanted Aaron to know was that he still cared about him. He didn't expect the tickets back. He was gonna keep them.

He took a sip of his drink and looked st his ring. Well actually it was Aaron's he decided to keep it even if Aaron didn't want it back. Aaron made everything fell better. Robert didn't think he could have a home at the pub but he did because of Aaron.

Now he was back in home farm straight away feeling uncomfortable because there was no Aaron. He remembered the last time he was here with Aaron spending a week with him.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a text from Adam. "I need your help!" Hep ignored it. Probably a trick so he could get the stay away from Aaron lecture again!

"Robert!! It's important please!! Can you answer your phone." Were the texts Robert got two minutes later. He decided to call Adam.

"What ever you want tough! Now stop bothering me or so help me god Adam I'm gonna.." "Robert! Shut up! Urs Aaron! He's having a panic attack or something and I can't calm him down...!" Robert cut the call off and drove to the mill.

 

"Adam!" He called when he got in. He saw Aaron agaisnt the table struggling to breathe and looking at Adam like he was a stranger. Robert moved passed him and went to Aaron.

"Hey shh. It's ok Aaron. Follow my breathing. That's it in and out. It's ok baby. I'm here your safe." Eventually Aaron calmed down and looked at Robert.

Robert pushed his hair back like he always did. It always amazed him how young Aaron looked when he was scared.

 

"You ok baby?" He asked his husband. Aaron nodded. Robert got up and was about to leave.

"Rob?" He looked back at Aaron. "Will you stay with me tonight please? I don't want to be alone you can sleep on the sofa bed in my room."

"Yh of course I will anything for you." Seeing Aaron was ok Adam left not before thanking Robert.

 

Robert sat next to Aaron on the sofa who instantly put his head on Robert's shoulder before falling asleep.

Robert smiled and pressed a small kiss to his forehead before settling down with him.

 

Home farm could wait but Aaron's safety and Aaron couldn't.


	5. I brought you it..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finds out what's so special about Robert's watch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for not updating :( been on holiday x  
> Different conversation about the watch x

"Can I at least look for it?" Robert said. He left his watch when he was staying at the mill it was a special one cause his Aaron brought it for him.

"What's the big deal anyway about a stupid watch?" Adam piped up. Robert ignored him.

"I brought it for him Adam." Aaron said quietly. 

"Didn't I?" Aaron asked Robert. A small smile on his lips the smile Robert missed.

"Yh you did." "I brought it when we were went to see Liv. You loved it and never took it off." Aaron told him "no I didn't. Because you brought it for me."

"Aaron?" Robert moved closer "I meant what I said. I've missed you so much! I can't sleep or eat I'm just terrified I lost the best thing in my life and now I don't know what to do." Robert whispered.

"Well you shouldn't have hurt him!" Adam shouted.

"Rob?" Aaron's quiet voice said. "Yh I've missed you too but I'm doing this for both of us what if you fall in love with the baby? And decide I'm not enough I couldn't handle it if we got settled and you left well actually I can.. no one wants to be with me. That's why I split up with you because then it won't hurt as much!" Aaron whispered brokenly tears steaming down his face.

Robert by his side instantly wiping them away. "Aaron? I swear I wouldn't leave you and I have a baby already." Aaron looked at him with hurt eyes. "It's you. You're my baby! You're my beautiful baby boy and I love you please just let me prove it and I won't let you down."

Aaron looked at Adam who nodded before leaving.

He jumped into Robert's arms holding tight "ok. One last chance." Robert pulled back. "That's all I ask." 

Who knew a watch would bring them together

**Author's Note:**

> Comments always appreciated and any other stories x  
> Tumblr:robronfan948


End file.
